L After Beyond Birthday
by BeyondLawlietBeyondCompare
Summary: Beyond is back and hungry for revenge against L and it couldn't have come at worst time. This is the final showdown. Who will win? Please read and review. Rated M for sexual content, violence, and strong language.
1. A Vow For Revenge

**A Vow For Revenge**

**The crisp, clean breeze of spring air filled Beyond's nose, stimulating and invigorating him. **

_**It's a pleasant change, **_**he thought to himself, as he took his first steps of freedom from the asylum. He had been there for four years, placed in solitary confinement under strict 24/7 surveillance, an edict put in place by none other than L.**

_**L, **_**thought Beyond to himself**__**allowing the anger to swell inside him. **_**The bastard responsible for my capture, he and that Naomi bitch, the bastard responsible for all my pain, my torment, my insanity, but more importantly…**_

"**The son of a bitch responsible for A's death!" **

**His outburst scared away a flock of birds resting in the tangled branches of a nearby tree. They flew away, squawking loudly. B shook himself slightly.**

_**Calm down, old boy. **_**The murderer chortled to himself. **_**You didn't spend all that time faking your recovery from murderous insanity just to walk out three feet from the door and ruin it all, did you? You must remain calm and composed, and above all patient. L WILL **__go down in crushing defeat. You __**WILL **__savor his anguish and spill his blood before his precious successors eyes…all in good time._

He composed himself and headed out the gates of the asylum, eager to get started with his new plan for revenge against L. He had mulled it over, time and time again during his imprisonment, crafting it carefully in him mind like a doll maker creating a perfect masterpiece.

"I'm coming for you, L."


	2. The World's Greatest Detective

**The World's Greatest Detective**

"**Mmm…." moaned L delightfully as he bit into a piece of succulent strawberry shortcake. **

"**Watari, you really outdid yourself this time." **

**The old man smiled modestly. "Thank you, Ryuuzaki."**

"**You really must tell me secret to such moist and delicious cake."**

**Watari smiled again, this time with a hint mischief. "I do believe that is my little secret, Ryuuzaki."**

"**Ryuuzaki, if you would like to get on with the matter at hand…" said Soichiro impatiently.**

**L glanced over at the police chief. Soichiro Yagami was a stern yet compassionate man who took his job seriously. L was glad to have him on the Kira case, however he did wish he would lighten up a bit. **

_**Even I **__like to have fun with my job sometimes,_ mused L to himself. Aloud he said:

"Quite so, Mr. Yagami. Anyway, I have concluded that Kira resides in the Kyoto region of Japan and that he is in fact a student. I have also deuced that he is a childish person with false visions of grandiose and that he hates losing. I know that because I am also a childish person who hates to lose."

L proceeded to devour his cake. Aizawa took this time as an opportunity to ask some questions.

"Ryuuzaki, have you compiled a list of suspects?"

"I have." L replied absentmindedly.

"Are you going to share your suspicions with us?" asked Aizawa, slightly annoyed.

"No." answered L. "Not yet anyways. I tend to not go off half-cocked if you know what I mean."

At that moment a slight knock came at the door and was soon pushed open to reveal a rather worried-looking Watari.

"Ryuuzaki…" he started nervously. "I have a letter that requires your immediate attention."

All eyes turned to L as he scanned Watari before beckoning him to come. Watari did as he was told and handed L a smooth, off-white colored envelope with "For L" printed on the front.

L examined it closely. "Where did you find this?"

"It was given to me by a bellhop, sir."

L was nervous. _Who could possibly know I was here? Or that I even am L?_

He opened the letter tentatively and pulled out a sheet of folded paper, he opened it:

_From Backup._

Who knew that two little words could make a man shudder in fear? L sat there, mouth agape with large ebony eyes fixated on the paper he held in his hands. Everyone else started in confusion. It was finally Matsuda that spoke.

"Uhh…Ryuuzaki-kun what's wrong? You look like you just found out you're the father!"

Soichiro gave Touta a sharp look.

"Please, Matsuda." said Soichiro said with a bite in his voice.

"Sorry."

"Everybody out." said L suddenly.

"What?" said Mogi.

"Ryuuzaki, we haven't finished talking about-" started Ide.

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! EVERYONE OUT THIS INSTANT!"

Shocked, the task members left without delay, with Watari following behind.

"Stay Watari." murmured L. Watari stopped where he was and turned towards L.

"Is it…..is it truly from him?" asked Watari, trembling slightly.

L gave an exhausted sigh.

"I'm afraid so, Watari." L got up and moved over to the window. He looked down amongst the people in the streets, he noted their hustle and bustle and wondered what was all the rushing for at this time of night. _Which one of you will he have next? _

"Ryuuzaki?"

"Beyond Birthday…" L began "is free from the asylum I personally hand picked for him. I…I thought he would learn to let go of this unfounded and unnecessary hatred of me. But apparently it isn't so." L sighed deeply.

"He will stop at nothing to see you dead." said Watari quietly.

"Indeed." agreed L. "I can sense that this will be a showdown between B and I."

L straightened his back, a move Watari had not seen in over a decade, and turned towards his mentor.

"Beyond will NOT win…" said L, gravely . "I AM JUSTICE."


	3. Knives

**Knives**

**Beyond traipsed through the Kyoto region, hunting for two things: Jam and a victim. The stage had been set for B to prove that he was better than L, no SUPERIOR to L. The note was just the beginning. **_**I wonder what's going through your mind right now L. **_**mused Beyond. He came to a quaint little "ma and pop" type store and went inside. **

**An old woman and young girl were behind the counter chatting idly.**

_**Hmm…**_

_**Akiko Sato 380283 and Chiyoko Sato 102329**_

**Neither of these women were due to die anytime soon, however that wasn't Beyond's MO any more. He could care less about the accursed numbers floating above people's heads. They no longer dictated when he were to take a life. He would do so at his own discression. He wanted to kill as many people as possible. He wanted to mix their beautiful red blood with his beloved jam and feel the velvet concoction between his fingers. He wanted L to notice these murders just like he had with previous ones, so that he would take the case. He wanted to pile dead corpses before L and fantasized about L watching him gut his victims and dissect their entails. He wanted to witness L be filled with the sick feeling he did when he found A's hanging body all those years ago. He wanted to show L how he loved to violate and dismember the human body. **

**Beyond walked up to the counter, and said in a charming manner.**

"**Excuse me, but to you happen to sell strawberry jam?"**

**The women chuckled and blushed. Despite being burned all over his body, Beyond was still quite handsome. His pale skin and panda eyes were a hit with some women. He laughed to himself, he did at least have something to thank L for. B looked at the young girl, he began to hunger for her. **_**I want this girl to be my first victim, I'll rape her before I kill her though, I bet her pussy is so nice, inside and out. **_**The girl looked at him seductively and said:**

"**We sure do sir. But you can have it half price." She leaned towards him, revealing her cleavage. **

"**How fortunate for me." said Beyond, gazing at her. "However, let us cut to the chase dear, would you like to go to my place?"**

**She smiled. **_**Stupid bitch, **_**thought Beyond. **_**I won't even have to force her. Ha! This whore deserves to die, plus if I play my cards right this might bring my closer to my ultimate goal. **_**Beyond purchased the jam and escorted the girl out. The old woman smiling and cheering her friend on. **

**They walked to a small house Beyond had found shortly after he had left from the asylum, he fetched a skeleton key out of his pocket and unlocked the door. As soon as they got inside, Akiko pushed Beyond up against a wall and immediately began to unfasten his pants. B worked off her shirt and bra and suckled on one of the soft breasts underneath. Akiko breathed in sharply, she then relaxed and pulled out B's cock. **

"**Scars?" She said as she stroked Beyond's shaft gently. **

**B pulled his white long-sleeved shirt off to reveal more scars. Most were healed and blended in with his pale completion. **

"**I'm a burn victim." he stated quickly and proceeded to lick the other breast.**

"**Fine by me" replied Akiko. "Your cock is huge, want a little head baby?"**

"**Naturally."**

**As Akiko began to orally pleasure Beyond, he began to think about just how he would kill this woman. He looked down at her. **_**She's quite good at this, **_**B said to himself. He noticed the rosary around her neck, and smiled. He knew how he wanted her to die. Beyond came in her mouth and Akiko graciously swallowed every last drop. **

"**Mmm…sweet." said Akiko, cum dripping out her mouth. "Let's move to the bedroom."**

**On the bed, Beyond entered her. He could hear her moan and squeal with every rough thrust of his cock and his balls slap up against her body. As she closed her eyes, preparing for the climax, B pulled a small syringe from a hidden spot near the bed. He stuck into her thigh and pushed the clear liquid into her body.**

"**Hey! What the hell?" yelled Akiko. "What the fuck is this?! What the hell are you doing?!"**

**Beyond pulled out, and put the syringe inside his pants pocket. Akiko could feel her body get heavy and she soon lost consciousness. **

**Birthday smiled to himself, as he handcuffed Akiko's hands and feet to the bedpost and waited for her to awaken. **_**I think a snack might be in order.**_

**B got up and went to fetch a fresh jar of strawberry jam. He opened it up and stuck his fingers into the gelatinous substance. He pulled out a large chunk and devoured it greedily. **

"**It stains so beautifully" said Beyond to no one. "Just like blood…both are so pleasing to the senses."**

**B heard someone stir in the bedroom. **_**The girl must be up.**_

"**Showtime." said B as he put the jar away and wiped his hands on his shirt.**

**B entered the room and grinned like a Cheshire cat when he saw the fear in Akiko's eyes. **

"**You're awake. Good."**

"**You sick bastard!!! What the hell have you done to me?"**

"**I'm going to kill you Akiko."**

**Beyond sat down in a chair next to the woman.**

"**My name is Beyond Birthday, and Akiko before you pass on I just want you to know that this is nothing personal. I have no dislike for you, you are simply the first step towards my ultimate goal."**

"**W-w-w-what ult-t-t-imate goal?"**

"**I want to kill L."**

**Akiko had to process the name for a bit.**

"**L? The detective L?"**

"**Yes."**

"**Why?"**

"**It's none of your concern dear. Besides it would take more time than you have left."**

**Beyond stood and pulled a knife from an unknown place. He stood over Akiko, her eyes laced with fear and dread.**

"**Again, nothing personal."**

**B stabbed Akiko through her right hand. Her scream echoed throughout the building. It was like music to BB's ears. She looked over at her hand and saw the large knife protruding from her blood soaked hand. Beyond saw this too and leaned down towards her hand. The red blood made B's eyes light up like a Christmas tree. **_**God, do I love blood. **_**He stuck out an eager tongue and lapped up some of Akiko's blood as she watched in horror and excruciating pain.**

"**Mmm…coppery…and strawberry-like." mused Beyond.**

**Akiko had never felt so sick in her life. Beyond glanced down at her.**

"**Your rosary gave me this idea of how to kill you." said Beyond absentmindedly. "Dying like your Lord, how sentimental. Don't you agree, Akiko?"**

**By this time B had made his way to the opposite side of the bed. Akiko's eyes refused to leave him. Beyond stabbed her left hand and again Akiko's wails were heard throughout the building.**

"**Please stop!!!" cried Akiko. "Please have mercy on me!!!"**

**Beyond stopped and appeared to be in deep thought about the matter.**

"**No." he said and he maneuvered her feet so that they would be one on top of the other. He then stuck the knife down through both feet. Akiko could take no more and began to plead with him for the sweet release of death.**

**Akiko was starting to feel drowsy again. She had lost volumes of blood and Beyond occasionally would taste the drips. **

"**Are you a cannibal?" Akiko asked hazily.**

"**No, I don't eat people." assured Beyond. He looked out the window at a bird. "But I do dismember them." **

**Akiko was erieely silent. B looked over only to see that the girl had died. **

"**Oh well." B sighed. "Now let's leave some clues for L, shall we Akiko?"**

**B pulled yet another knife from under the bed and made a Y incision on Akiko's chest. He inspected her organs, trying to decide which one to remove. **_**Gallbladder? No. Heart? No, too stereotypical. Lung? No. Ahh, I know….**_

**B took the knife and very carefully cut out the stomach. It was slimy and bloody. **_**I never knew the stomach was so small.**_

**B gingerly set it aside. He then proceeded to stab the rest of her organs. Blood flew everywhere, on his face, his hands, his shirt. But B didn't mind, he liked the way blood and jam looked on things, it was beautiful in his mind. After he had finished he carefully wrapped the stomach in tissue paper and put it inside a small box.**

"**Christmas is coming early this year." B said with a smirk.**


	4. Nightmare Revisited

Nightmare Revisited

L was anxious all throughout the meeting with the task force. He would never let it show though. He simply couldn't put the letter he had received the night before out of his mind. _Backup. Backup. Backup. _The word kept echoing through his mind. He couldn't even hear Soichiro calling him.

"Ryuuzaki! Ryuuzaki! Are you ok? Are you listening?"

L was snapped out of his thoughts.

"I-I'm sorry could you please repeat whatever it was you said?"

"I was asking why do you suspect my son Light." Soichiro was upset since L had told everyone that he suspected the Chief of Police's son was Kira.

"It's quite simple, Soichiro." replied L. "Your son fits the profile. He's too…polite, too…kind, too…perfect."

"And how exactly does proper rearing make one a murderer?"

L ignored the question.

"Mr. Yagami, I would like your permission for Light-kun to join the investigation team. I have seen that the boy is intelligent and that his deductive skills are nearly on point with mine." L put his thumb to his lip.

"Wait a minute! You just got through saying Light's a murderer then you ask to have his help?! What the hells up with that dude?!" this was Matsuda.

"What's up with that, 'dude' is that it gives me a chance to evaluate firsthand whether or not Light is Kira. It might be a chance to clear Light's name." this last part was directed solely at Soichiro.

"If it can clear my son's name then I will ask him to join." said Soichiro, relieved.

"Very well then."

At that moment the news anchor was issuing some breaking news.

"_It seems that we have breaking news of a body of a young woman, identified to be Akiko Sato, was found in an abandoned house. She was handcuffed to a bedpost and had three knives in her, one in each hand and another binding her feet, much like in the position Jesus was crucified. She was also cut open and sown back together. We'll come back on with more information as we get it."_

"Crucified?" said Matsuda. "On a bed? Who would do such a thing?"

"There are many sick people in the world, Matsuda." said Aizawa sadly, resting a hand on Touta's shoulder. "Many sick people."

"A tragedy indeed." remarked L. He had found a nice piece of cheesecake to munch on.

A knock came at the door.

"Ryuuzaki?" a voice said. It belonged to Watari.

"Hmm? Yef cufin." said L, mouth full.

Watari entered the room, his face bore a slightly puzzled look. L felt his heart sink.

"There….has been a delivery for you, Ryuuzaki. Someone has sent you a gift."

"Girft?" L swallowed. "Does it have a name on it?"

"No, sir. Just a gift." Watari picked up a small package that was on floor outside the door. He walked over and handed it to L. L took it, and set it on the small coffee table for everyone to see.

"Looks like someone's got a secret admirer!" chirped Matsuda. He slapped L on the back. "Never knew ya had it in ya, Ryuuzaki-kun!"

L said nothing and procceded to open the package. To everyone's horror and dismay, there inside laid a stomach. Matsuda's jaw dropped near to the ground. Yagami cleaned his glasses to make sure he was seeing what he thought he saw. Aizawa felt sick and was about to vomit. Ide DID vomit (in a near by trashcan, thankfully). Mogi just turned his head in disgust. L sat there like a tree in the petrified forest. Watari had actually fainted.

"Someone tend to Watari!" yelled L.

Matsuda rushed to his side and measured his pulse.

"It's strong, Ryuuzaki-kun." said Matsuda relieved. "He'll be alright, its just the shock of seeing a stomach in a box."

L nodded, and looked down at the stomach. His eyes narrowed nearly to slits and he began to grit his teeth in anger. Aizawa looked on worriedly.

"Umm…Ryuuzaki…" he began timidly. "Are you-"

"I….I apologize.." started L, he began shaking in anger as he closed the box. "I…apologize that you all had to witness…such….such…an inexcusable atrocity as this."

"Who….who is doing this to you, L?" asked Yagami, trying to maintain his composure. "Last night, there was that mysterious letter addressed to you and now this."

Soichiro leaned close to L and gritted his teeth.

"What is going on here, Ryuuzaki?!" yelled Soichiro. "Whether you like it or not, we are a team! There should be…no…there WILL NOT be any secrets between us! Its rather obvious that you are being targeted by some sort of madman!"

Soichiro paused to catch his breath and was about to go off on another rant when L raised his hand to silence him.

"You are right, Yagami-san." said L quietly, eyes fixed on the floor. "Please have a seat, I have a story to tell you all."

Soichiro calmed and took a seat. Everyone else followed suit.

"The beginning of this story takes place a long time ago. When I first met this madman, as you refer to him Soichiro, but at that time he wasn't a madman, he was just a young boy, such as myself at the time. He was 8 and I was 10. You see I was an orphan, my father died while my mother was pregnant and she died when I was 5 when our apartment caught fire." L sighed sadly with the memories flooding back but continued.

"That's how I met Watari. You see he owns a orphanage in England called Whammy's House. He was friends with my parents and was visiting my mother at the time she died. He had no idea my father was dead for a long time and then came to see us when word had finally gotten to him." L looked over at a still unconscious Watari and smiled. "Only reason I didn't die in the fire as well was because Watari had taken me to get ice cream. When we got back the complex was ablaze. I wept bitterly for my mother and stopped talking. Watari comforted me and told me that she would always be with me, he told me that I could write her letters and send them to her in heaven if I tied a balloon to it and let it go. I knew it wasn't true but I did anyways because it helped to ease the pain. Watari has always known how to ease my pain."

L looked up at his audience. Pity and sadness was painted on their faces. Matsuda was on the verge of tears.

"He brought me to Whammy's House and raised me as his own. He recognized my high intelligence and he nurtured it like a plant. When I was 8 I solved my very first case, the police were stunned and really had not taken me seriously until the culprit confessed. From then on Watari knew I was something special and he put even more effort into developing my powers of deduction. I think I'll skip ahead to when other children entered Whammy's House. The other kids A, B, C, and D were intelligent as well. However our true identities were kept away from the others. I was made to be a standard that all Whammy kids would have to live up to, they were taught to eat L, sleep L, breathe L, BE L. The curriculum had become more demanding since I was first put through the program. Afterwards, I was moved to secret location with Watari to conduct my work but I did occasionally visit the orphanage. On occasion I met the four other children, the first child I met was A. He was a quiet boy, kept mainly to himself, he was mostly seen in the company of B. The two girls C and D, they were not related but considered themselves sisters and acted as such, they were both feisty with quick tempers but they were softies at heart. I enjoyed those two very much."

L chuckled softy, "D was determined to marry me. In fact that's what the D stood for. Not her true name of course but a nickname to describe her. We all had them, except me of course, although Roger, another caretaker at Whammy's called me Lucky, it wasn't an official Whammy name. A's name was Alternate, as he was an alternate to me. B was Backup…"

L cringed at the name. Mogi especially took notice.

"That the guy who's after you, Ryuuzaki?" asked Mogi.

"Yes." replied L. "B. B was a peculiar child, he had violent outbursts. He would break things, yell, and curse. He got into it with D and Roger almost on the daily basis. Then when A killed himself-"

"The kid killed himself?!" shouted Matsuda, rather loudly. "Why?!"

"I was getting to that. He found the pressure to succeed me to be far too great and he hung himself. B was devastated, A was his best friend at the orphanage, C was his friend too and he cared for her deeply, puppy love I believe, but A just understood him a bit more. I went to the orphanage to give my condolences to B, but I was met with anger and hatred."

L began to shift his feet around nervously.

"Get away from me you bastard! A is dead because of you! I hate you! I hope you die! He was my best friend and you killed him!"

"He blamed you?" asked Soichiro.

"Yes, he did." answered L. "He felt that I drove A to his death. As far as he was concerned, and as he still is, I tied the noose around A's neck and knocked the chair from under him." he sighed again and got up. He ambled towards the window to look out and continued his story.

"You don't care that he's dead! I'll make you pay L! I'll make sure that I'm better than you! You smug son of a bitch! He lunged at me to attack, I dodged the move and Roger grabbed him and yanked him to his bed room. I was stunned and confused. All I could do was walk away. I went through life as usual. Ten years had passed and B left the orphanage. Watari called to bid him farewell but he refused to speak with him. I was 20 at the time and I had already solved over 3000 cases, from the time I was 8. I had gotten so popular as a detective, clients would beg me to take their cases. Eventually, I was at a point in my career where I could pick only the cases that interested me, that was when the trouble started."

"Trouble?" echoed Aizawa.

"Yes." said Watari suddenly. "The LABB murder case, am I correct, Ryuuzaki?"

"Yes, Watari." said L. He beamed at the old man.

"Hey, when you'd come to?" asked Matsuda.

"At the part where D wanted to marry L."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"He was talking. It would've been rude to interrupt."

"May I continue?" asked L softly.

"Sorry." said both.

"B was still determined to beat me. He didn't want to become the world greatest detective though, he wanted to be the world's greatest criminal. He wanted to provide me with a case that I could not solve. He figured that this would cause me great humiliation and shame and that I would no longer have sway over law enforcement like I do. He murdered three people: Backyard Bottomlash, Quarter Queen, and Believe Bridesmaid. He left signs and messages for me and with an agent named Naomi Misora, I was able to catch B and bring him to justice. When I went to see him he was burned on over 85% of his body, it was a suicide attempt as he was to be his last victim.

He told me about his Shinigami eyes, he told me that those people he killed were destined to die on the dates because he could see their names and life spans. I, of course didn't believe such foolishness, until he whispered my real name in my ear. I knew he spoke the truth, but I could not bring myself to send him to jail. I thought that there was still hope for him, that he may be the man Watari and I wanted him to be. BB had so much potential, so I arranged to have him placed in solitary confinement in a mental institution for the criminally insane. He was released a few days ago and now this has happened. I can see now that he has not changed, and that he is even more bloodthirsty than before. He now does not desire to surpass me, but to permanently eliminate me. He told me that he chose Los Angeles, California as the place to unleash his terror because he knew I would eventually name the case L.A.B.B. which was his wish, it was a message for me and me alone."

"I notice that you refer to him as BB and the case as well. What does that stand for?" asked Soichiro.

L turned around slowly.

"L-A-B-B. L After Beyond Birthday."


	5. Memoirs of a Serial Killer

Memoirs of a Serial Killer

Beyond Birthday was tired, yet he could not fall asleep. The room he had rented at a small motel smelled of musk and mildew, but it was all he could afford with the little money he had. _I can't look for work because it would interfere with my goal._

B got up and went to a small refrigereator in the corner of the room. He opened it and grabbed a half eaten jar of strawberry jam off the shelf. He dug into it thoughtfully as he ambled back to the bed. _To keep money I suppose I would have to rob the next victim. _The thought repulsed him. _Humph, to think that I, Beyond Birthday, the world's greatest serial killer would be forced to stoop so low as to petty theft, however it must be done. _He looked out the window as he leaned against the headboard of the bed. It was starting to rain, at first a slight drizzle, then a complete downpour. The weather reminded him of a memory long cast aside, the death of A. It was a night such as this one when he discovered his best friend's body hanging from the Whammy House attic rafters. He closed his eyes and let the memory creep its way back into his mind.

_B had been looking for A all day long. He went and asked C if she had seen him. She shook her head no and gave B a peck on the cheek. B blushed, he had always liked C and she had always liked B. She was sweet and caring and accpeted B despite his outbursts and his eyes. As B, kissed her back he thought about his crimson red eyes. They scared Roger so much he began to treat B badly, not that he treated him or any other child with genuine kindness. Roger hated children and made it a point to let them know that, only reason he even had the job as caretaker when Watari was away was because Watari pitied his old friend for being layed off from his previous job. When B first came to Whammy's everyone was apprehensive towards him, he had only been there a week when A and C both came to talk to him together. They immedeatly bombarded him with questions about his eyes._

"_Why are your eyes red?" asked C._

"_Because they are."_

"_Hmm…do you wear color contacts?" asked A._

"_No, they're naturally this color."_

"_Can't be!" exclaimed C. "No way a person can be born with red eyes! No matter how cool they look!"_

"_Listen you little witch! My eyes are naturally red, and you and the boy can just fu- wait….did you just say my eyes were cool?" asked B, surprised._

_C and A had cowered back from him in fear._

"_Y-yes. I-I like them." she replied meekly._

_B looked at the girl. She had straight black hair and green eyes. He turned his gaze to A. He had blond hair and big brown eyes. He looked little like a rather familiar anime character, he just could not place right now._

"_I'm sorry, you two." said B. "I'm just used to catching a lotta flack about my eyes." He turned towards C again and flashed her a big smile. "Please forgive me" he offered._

_The girl examined him for a minute, then she too smiled. To his shock, she bounded right up to him and wrapped her arms around him. He looked at the boy for clarification. A just shrugged and said "That's just how C is man."_

_Soon afterwards the three played together nearly everyday, when C wasn't with D of course. He had met D, but he took an immediate dislike to her, she was bossy and crass, the only person she ever was nice to was C. She seemed especially disturbed by his red eyes. _

"_Umm…B we can stop kissing now."_

"_Huh? Oh sorry." B pulled himself from C's lips. She smiled. "You're a good kisser, B."_

"_Thanks." he blushed a little. "Well I'm gonna go look for A."_

_He walked off to continue the search for A. He might be in the attic, he thought to himself. As he headed up the stairs to the attic, he could feel a sense of dread and worry. He figured it was only because he was in a dark scary attic. He hoisted himself on the top step and padded around for A._

"_A? You up here man?" called Beyond. He walked around the large attic, not daring to go near the piled up boxed on the sides of the walls. He looked to the left and saw a humanoid sillowette. He got closed and saw no one, something told him to look up and there it was. A, hanging from a rafter, an old piece of rope wrapped around his neck. B saw this, and released a scream that tore across time and space. A scream so loud and penetrating his own ears began to hurt. He ran from the room and fell down the stairs, he was badly hurt but the shock of seeing a dead body propelled him towards Roger's study. He burst into the door screaming bloody murder._

"_What do you want you little cretin?!" yelled Roger._

"_A!….A!…He's in the attic! He hanging from a rafter! Please come!" cried B. He ankle was throbbing horribly and gave out on him. He winced and whimpered in pain. Roger stood there, not knowing if this was true or not._

"_Beyond, I swear if this some sort of sick joke…" warned Roger._

"_IT'S NOT!!!" screamed B once again. "I WAS LOOKING FOR HIM ALL DAY AND I CHECKED IN THE ATTIC JUST NOW AND HE'S DEAD!!!!"_

_Roger scrambled to his feet, scooped up Beyond, and raced to the attic stairwell. He took the steps two at a time and rushed to the corner where B, said A hanged. He looked up and saw the body. _

"_Mary, mother of Christ, please give me the strength."_

_Roger carried B down the stairs and set him on a nearby couch. _

"_Stay here, B." Roger said softly. "Your ankle might be sprained and you'll make it worse by putting weight on it. I will tend to A and let Watari and L know." He walked back towards the stairwell. "I'm sorry for your loss B, I know you two were close. Please leave it to me to tell the others, you just rest."_

_B could sense real kindness from Roger this time. He simply nodded and sat there. Eventually, he fell asleep. _

Beyond opened his eyes. Tears began to stream down his face at the memory. He hadn't cried since the day after it happened. He set the jam aside, he, at this moment didn't want to indulge in its pleasures.


	6. Challenge

"That is…a truly sad story, Ryuuzaki." Said Soichiro sadly.

"I'm sooo sorry about your mom, Ryuuzaki…" sniffled Matsuda. "I mean I thought I had it hard with my mom being a hooker and all, but your mom got torched in a blazing fire!"

Aizawa gave an exasperated sigh. "Did you really have to say it like that Matsuda?" he asked.

"It's fine." Replied L. "It happened 20 years ago. I don't dwell on it."

"So, Ryuuzaki." Started Mr. Yagami "This…Beyond Birthday person…you believe he is responsible for this woman's death and presumably her stomach being mailed to you?"

"Yes."

"Then why is he going through all this trouble? Why doesn't he just track you down and kill you? Why shed all this innocent blood?"

L poured himself a cup of coffee. He then began to drop sugar cubes in two at a time; he picked up a spoon and began to stir the coffee.

"Because that is not how Beyond Birthday operates." He replied, deadpanned. "He is most likely copying the LABB murders, the first set of murders he committed, and it is probable that he is trying to get my attention. He knows that I am very picky about what cases I take and by murdering people and dismembering them and by sending me their body parts he's telling me that he intends to challenge me. I feel that this is no longer about surpassing me. No…this is something else…"

L took a sip of his coffee. He winced, it was far too bitter for him. He dropped in four more sugar cubes. He then began to speak again.

"Beyond has no desire to beat me. He wants to eliminate me permanently. I'm 95% certain that he faked his recovery in the asylum in order to be released. Please do not underestimate Beyond Birthday, he is, by his very nature a manipulative person. Convincing others of his sanity requires little to no effort on his part, the very same can be said about his ability to suck you into his madness. Because of this, I will not ask anyone's help in finding and arresting Beyond."

L set his cup down and looked at the task force members.

"I now have two people to bring to justice, both of which who could kill me. I must say I have never been more fearful for my life."

"Allow us to help you." Said Aizawa. "You don't have to be in this alone. We're all already here to help with the Kira investigation. Don't turn away from us like this; you need as much help as you can get what with two people out to kill you."

"I'm sorry, Aizawa." Replied L. "I simply cannot allow any of you to be involved in the new BB case. This is a personal matter for me."

He turned to look at Watari.

"Not even you Watari."

"Ryuuzaki! How can you say that this is only a personal matter for yourself?! You forget it was MY orphanage that Beyond grew up in and he is MY responsibility!"

"Please Watari. Let me do this on my own. All my life I have had you by my side, and I appreciate you for it. However, Beyond presented this challenge to me and me alone."

"I understand." Said Watari sadly. _L is an adult now and I'm just going to have to learn how to let go, _he thought.

L ambled towards the window.

"This is war, Beyond Birthday."


	7. Capture

Since the challenge posed by BB, five new victims had been talked about in recent news. The first victim had their eyes scooped out with an ice cream scooper and replaced with buttons sown into their eye sockets. The second victim was decapitated and had their head mounted on a church steeple. The third victim had her arms and legs cut off and had been ran through a meat grinder. The fourth victim suffered a blow to the head and had their spine cut out, and the final victim had been strangled to death with rusty barbed wire. L knew that Beyond was growing more and more violent and his crimes more blood soaked and gory. He continued to send L threatening letters and the occasional body parts. Meanwhile in the Kira investigation, Light had joined the task force and was now assisting L. L had handcuffed Light and himself together to keep a watch over him, L deeply hated Light Yagami, especially with this "innocent" act he had recently acquired. Light had only been briefly informed about L's problem with BB, he wanted to help L in hopes of clearing his own name, also he wanted to help because the case simply fascinated him. Light was very nervous around L, sensing the older man's dislike for him. The two men were sitting at L's laptop, and Light was the first to break the silence.

"Ryuuzaki-san…" began Light.

"What is it, Yagami-kun?" asked L, wearily.

"Um…I hear that one of your fellow orphan friends is stalking you now…something about…eliminating you."

"A dream come true for you, eh Light?"

Light tried his best to ignore the snide remark.

"Anyways, I also hear that he challenged you directly and you're going to try to solve the case on your own… you don't want any help….I mean…I really want to solve both these cases with you."

L veered his swivel chair towards Light.

"You want to help me find Beyond Birthday?"

"Who?!"

"The 'fellow orphan friend' you spoke about earlier."

"Yes, Ryuzaki, I do." Replied Light

"Fine by me, Light." Said L "We are chained together, and trust me you won't be going anywhere anytime soon, so I suppose I can't really stop you from assisting me."

"Thanks, Ryuzaki." Replied Light "I really hope that you and I can become best friends someday…when you start trusting me that is."

Light smiled warmly at L.

Best friends? L thought to himself. Light, what on Earth is your angle here? Is this some kind of trap…I just can't shake the feeling…

L's thoughts were interrupted by a shrill squeal and a very familiar high pitched voice.

"LIGHT!!!!!" screamed Misa, bounding over to Light and throwing her arms around him, trapping him in her vice grip.

"Oh…hello Misa…what are…you doing up this late?" asked Light between gasps of breath.

"Misa-Misa has a slight case of insomnia, so she came here to talk to her darling Light." She gushed. She glanced over at L. "Oh and the perverted detective too." She added.

"For the millionth time, Amane-chan, I am not a pervert."

"Yes Ryuzaki is!" she said adamantly "Ryuzaki-san is a pervert and a liar."

"Misa, can you please release Light, I don't think he can breathe."

Misa turned to Light, his face was a very bright shade of blue and he looked like was going to pass out.

"Oh!" exclaimed Misa, and she immediately let go of Light's neck. He collapsed to the ground struggling to breathe.

As much as I can't stand these two they really are a cute couple, mused L to himself. It kinda makes me wish I had a girlfriend…Misa is annoying as hell and twice as stupid but I must admit she is cute. I really wouldn't mind hitting that. At this point a smile started to play across L's lips and did not go unnoticed by the other two in the room. However, L was unaware and continued to think to himself. Yes, Misa Amane is very cute, however so is Sayu Yagami…she's about 14 and she's filling out very nicely….very nicely indeed I can't wait to see her as an adult… Naomi Misora…damn that woman was sexy…those hot leather boots with the chains…in fact she wore nothing but leather…I remember I loved the way her outfits clung to her body…she had curves in all the right places…

"Uh….Ryuzaki…are you….ok?" asked Light, puzzled. "You're…starting to drool a little."

L snapped out of his thoughts and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Oh..I was just thinking about our next move to catch Kira."

"And the idea was so good it caused you to drool…am I right?"

L ignored the remark.

"I told you he was a perv." Whispered Misa to Light.

"Ya know I think you're right." Light whispered back.

"I AM NOT A PERVERT!"

Just then a loud crash resonated throughout the building, the lights went out and the trio tried to look around in the darkness for the source.

"Misa-Misa is scared! Hold me Light!" Misa jumped into Light's arms.

"What happened?!" asked Light.

"I have a very bad feeling in my stomach." Said L.

"Indigestion?" asked Misa.

"No, I mean I think…" L was cut off short by a stunning blow to the head. He blinked twice and collapsed onto the floor, bringing Light and Misa with him.

"Ryuzaki?! Are you ok?!" Light let go of Misa and shook L violently.

"Help me Light!" screamed Misa, before she too, was knocked unconscious.

"Who are y…"

Light lost consciousness before he could finish.


	8. Mirror Room

Misa was the first one up. She was terrified to find that she was all alone in a strange room filled with mirrors in every direction. Her head was throbbing in pain and she winced as she stood up.

"Light?" she asked weakly. She looked for him, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"L?" she asked. Again, she was met with silence.

Misa was scared witless but her head hurt so badly that she just ambled next to a mirror and sat down. She decided she would try to find a way out once the pain subsided. She had fallen asleep again when she heard a raspy laugh coming from somewhere in the room. She looked up and saw who she thought was L.

"L!" she exclaimed happily. She started to wobble to her feet to greet him when she saw him laugh again. She was stunned at his behavior.

"Hmmm…it seems I have two extra toys to play with now…I really didn't mean to involve you and the boy but I couldn't leave any witnesses."

"What? Why are you doing this, L?" asked Misa fearfully. "Is it because I called you a pervert? I'm sorry if Misa-Misa hurt you feelings but…" she stopped short when she caught a glimpse of the man's eyes. They were blood red and gleaming with hate and malice. She had only now realized as she gazed further at the man that his long sleeved shirt was covering in blood and what looked like jam.

"You aren't L…" she said quietly.

"Heh heh heh." Laughed the stranger. "No, honey, I'm nowhere near being that son of a bitch."

"Then…then w-w-who are you?" stammered Misa.

"Me? My name is Beyond Birthday." Said BB.

"Beyond…Birthday…?" asked Misa, more to herself than to him.

Beyond moved closer to Misa and smiled as she recoiled from him, grinning like a Cheshire cat the whole time. When her back was against one of the mirrors, Beyond leaned closer and pressed his plump lips against Misa's. He pulled back and grinned again at her shock and horror.

"Ya know, Misa-Misa, I think I'll teach you a lesson about vanity today. When I saw that I had caught the world famous model-singer-actress in my net, I thought to myself that I would have to punish you."

Beyond pulled up his shirt and revealed his burn scars to Misa. She gasped in pity and fear.

"I tried to kill myself Misa…because of L…its his fault that you're here you know…he made my best friend kill himself…L and his selfish ways caused my dear friend A to commit suicide."

Beyond pulled out a knife and cut a slit in his pale stomach. He allowed the blood to drip onto the blade and brought it to his mouth. He licked at it greedily as Misa retched. He then kissed Misa's lips again. She felt so sick at the thought of Beyond's blood on her lips.  
"I think I'll rape you later on, Misa." Said Beyond "In fact, I'll do it in front of L and the boy. Yes…let L see what Whammy's House did to his backup…"

Beyond moved away slowly from Misa.

"Oh and I can only imagine what's going through your little blond brain now, so I'll answer the questions now. Yes, the boy is still alive. Yes, L is still alive. No, there is no way out of this room. Yes, I was serious about teaching you a lesson about vanity. Yes, you will be raped in front of L and your friend. And No, you will not make it out of here alive."

At that moment a yellow mist began to leak into the room. Misa felt lightheaded and sunk to the floor. She knew she was losing consciousness again and allowed sleep to wash over her again.

Beyond smiled and left the room.

I love murder, thought B to himself.


	9. Light

Light's eyes opened and his vision was blurry. He squinted around until his eyes returned to normal. What he saw amazed him, it seemed that he was in a small room filled with nothing chrome studded belts. What the hell is this?, he thought to himself.

"Ah, good to see that you're awake, Light."

"Who are you?! What have you done with L and Misa?!" demanded Light.

"I don't think that you're in any postion to be demanding answers from me ." answered Beyond.

"Goddammit! Don't give me that bullshit! WHERE ARE THEY? WHO IN THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

"Temper, temper Light Yagami. All will be explained in due time, but for right now I have a present for you."

A glass tube rose up out of the floor. On it crouching in fear was Misa, she was fully conscience but was hogtied she was screaming out for Light, however the glass was soundproof. The door to the tube opened and Light rushed over and pulled her out of the tube.

"Misa! Are you ok?! What did that bastard do to you?"

"I'm ok Light, he drugged me with some type of gas and I woke up inside this tube."

Misa's eyes filled with tears.

"He said he was going to rape me."

"Like hell he is! I'll kill him!"

Light was struggling to free Misa from the chains but Beyond interrupted.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. I placed a very special bomb detonator in the lock on those chains. Tampering with it any of the links or the lock itself will cause it to detonate, destroying this entire building, you included."

Light growled angrily. Dammit, this must be that Beyond Birthday guy, the one who's after L. It couldn't be Kira, he wouldn't go through all this trouble just to kill L and besides he would want the entire task force dead so why would he only take the three of us? No, this is Beyond Birthday, but then again why are Misa and I here? We have nothing to do with whatever beef this guy's got with L…hmmm…wait a minute…I think I do know why were here…

"Are you Beyond Birthday?" demanded Light to the voice.

"Why yes I am, I assume L told you about me, I'm sure he told you that I was a sick and twisted man and that he himself is completely and totally innocent."

"He never talked about you much to me or Misa."

"I see."

"You didn't mean to trap Misa and I here did you? You wanted L and L alone, didn't you?"

"Yes, you two weren't supposed to be involved in this. This was between L and I and you two were just in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, you still must die."

"WHAT?!"

"You honestly didn't think that I would free you two, did you? Come now, Light, I expect more from you, as a To-Oh student."

"How in the hell do you know my name?! And how do you know about me going to To-Oh?!"

"I'm tired of talking to you Light. I have other matters to attend to…a certain detective in fact."

"No! Wait!"

The voice stopped.

"I guess he's gone to torture L. But how did he know my name?"

"He knew my name too." Said Misa softly.

"He did?"

"Yes, he called me by my name several times. Light, that man is insane, he cut himself pretty deeply in the stomach and licked the blood off the blade of his knife. Then he kissed me with his bloody lips and told me he was going to rape me in front of you and L for 'punishment'"  
"Punishment?"

"He said I was vain and that he was going to teach me a lesson. Light, please don't let him rape me." Begged Misa.

"I won't, you have my word."

"Also…his eyes were very strange…"

"Strange? Strange how?"

"They were blood red."

"Blood red? No way, they were probably just contacts."

"Light, I wear a lot of contacts and I can tell when people are wearing them and he wasn't. That was his natural eye color, I'm telling you something isn't right about that man. And what kind of name is Beyond Birthday?"

"Something he made up no doubt."

Misa sighed. "I really hope that L-kun will be ok."

Light patted Misa on the head.

"Me too."


	10. Confrentation

L was still asleep when Beyond entered the room. B noted how peaceful L looked when he was sleeping. _L Lawliet, _thought Beyond, _you look so innocent, so serene, so at peace with the world…A never had the chance to have peace…he was always too busy trying to walk in your miserable footsteps, we all were back at Whammy's. _L gave a contented sigh, almost as if he were having the most pleasant dream one could have. Beyond grimaced at the thought, _HOW DARE THAT BASTARD HAVE THE NERVE TO DREAM SO SWEETLY KNOWING FULL WELL HE RUINED THE LIVES OF OTHERS!!!._

B stamped over to the sleeping man and punched him in the face. L woke with a start, his eyes as big as saucers when he saw who was standing over him.

"B…Beyond?" stammered L.

"That's right, L." said Beyond with a smirk.

L gritted his teeth. He had suspected that Beyond was behind all this when he was first knocked unconscious. He was formulating a smart aleck retort when his mind flashed to Light and Misa.

"Beyond! Where are Light and Misa?!"

Beyond threw back his head and laughed. If L had his eyes closed he would've swore it was the devil himself letting loose from the fiery pits of hell. Beyond was clearly enjoying his little game with L. _Heh heh heh, I wanna taunt Lawlipop some more…I love making him squirm._

"They aren't dead….yet…I want your death to have an audience Lawlipop, what fun would it be to kill and not get to see the look on the witnesses' faces?"

"Don't play games with me Beyond!" snarled L. "Those children have nothing to do with this!"

"SHUT UP, L." commanded Beyond, he spoke L's name like it was poison.

"Why are you doing this?"

Beyond actually looked surprised. He turned around to L as if to say 'I know you don't really mean that?!'.

"Why am I doing this?!?" Beyond began to chuckle like a madman. "WHY AM I DOING THIS?!?"

B grabbed a knife out of his back pocket and began to swing it around wildly, making gestures to match his story.

"I'M DOING THIS BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID TO A."

"Backup, I never did anything…"

Quick as a flash, Beyond grabbed L and pinned him on the ground, holding the blood stained knife to L's neck.

"Don't you ever, ever refer to me by that name again, or so help me Lawliet I will slit your throat from ear to ear."

L could very well get out of Beyond's hold but he knew that could prove to be fatal, all he could do now was keep B calm until the perfect opporitunity came to fight him. He knew that if push came to shove he might have to kill Beyond Birthday. L shuddered at the thought and he hoped it wouldn't come to that, but if it did he had to be mentally prepared to take his life.

"Ok, I'm sorry…Beyond is your name after all." Surrendered L.

Beyond loosened his grip and got off L.

"How much do you and I look alike, L?" asked Beyond.

"Uh…I'm not sure…very?"

Beyond looked over at L.

"Take off your shirt." commanded B.

_I don't know where Beyond is going with this but I had better comply._

L removed his shirt. He felt the cool air brush against him, he shivered slightly. Beyond's eyes raked over L's bare chest. L was scrawny sure enough but his pecs and stomach were perfectly sculpted, his arms were still just as muscular as he remembered them from long ago. Once when B was 12, L was visiting the orphanage while taking a break from the case he was working on at the moment. Beyond had been sent by Watari to bring L his lunch. L had just come out the shower and was still wet with shower mist, just as L came out the bathroom Beyond walked in with the food. B remembered how he had stopped short when he saw L's fully naked form, his young supple body glistening in the afternoon sun. B couldn't help but point his eyes towards L's slightly erect length, as he gazed he could slightly feel his own throbbing with lust. That was how he was feeling now, as much as he hated L he still could not shake this attraction to him, however B never let his bisexuality stand in the way of his goals.

"Such a perfect body you have L." spat Beyond.

B began to remove his own shirt. L winced as he saw the burn scars that covered B's chest. B looked over at L, accusingly.

"Look at what you and Watari did to me...it wasn't enough that you murdered A was it L?!" yelled Beyond.

"You know damn well YOU LIT YOURSELF ON FIRE. Watari and I had nothing to do with it." L crossed his arms across his chest.

"EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENED IN MY LIFE IS YOUR FAULT!!! YOU MADE THE ONLY FRIEND I HAD KILL HIMSELF!!!"

"A, regrettably, was weak. Do you know how much pressure I, as a detective, am under? However I have never once thought about killing myself! Only those with weak constitutions even consider taking their own life."

Beyond swung the knife at L's throat, L dodged the maneuver and dealt a nasty punch to B's face, causing him to stumble and fall.

"Damn you to hell, L." retorted Beyond wiping the blood from his mouth with his shirt sleeve. He lunged at L and tackled him to the ground. He stared into L's deep pools of blackness, only he could read those soulless eyes, they screamed defiance even though L's face was fixed into in his usual deadpan expression. B could feel himself becoming more aroused by the minute. However it bothered him that L was not stuggling against him.

"Why aren't you struggling?!" demanded Beyond.

L let out an exhausted sigh. "Because it would only anger you even more than you already are, I don't want to cause an unnessesary fight. I need my strength for later."

Beyond kept staring. L's lips were so plump and soft-looking. Maybe if he could steal just one kiss from those pillowy lips..._ NO!!!!_ scolded B to himself. _Don't you dare let this tiny hint of lust destroy all what you've worked for! Avenging A and the other kids at Whammy's if your first and only priority. L must die!_

B shook his head to clear his thoughts. By this time Beyond had a full on erection and it was beginning to press into L's flaccid member. L had noticed this and began to feel sick to his stomach.

"You're getting hard off this? God you're such a sick bastard Beyond."

B smiled. He pulled a small syringe out of his pocket filled with slow-acting sleep drug and stuck into L's theigh. He watched as L winced in pain. B leaned over and whispered in L's ear.

"Lawliet, I told you before that everything that happened in my life was your fault, of course with the exception of my parents' death. You're right, I am hard, but not at this situation but at you. Don't get me wrong, I don't love you L, I despise you with every fiber of my being, but I am sexually attracted to you. That being said just take a nice rest until showtime, ok? Don't worry you won't be ass-raped."

L's eyelids began to get heavy.

"But Misa will."


	11. The Sweet Release Of Death

"Welcome one and all to Beyond Birthday's House Of Horrors!" announced Beyond to his captive audience. While under the affects of anesthesia B had moved L, Light, and Misa to yet another room. When the three woke up they saw B, dressed like a ringmaster bellowing into a loudspeaker. All three were bound.

"Heh heh heh…wait no…ha ha ha….naw…ho ho ho…nope too jolly oh I got it kya ha ha ha ha ha!!! Yeah that'll work."

"Birthday-san please let us go." Cried Misa.

"Not a chance, oh and thanks for reminding me."

B snatched up Misa and ripped off her clothes.

"Kya ha ha….so nice.." said B, running his eyes along Misa's bare chest.

Misa's eyes filled with tears. "Please no." she whispered.

Light tried to get up, but with his arms being tied behind his back his equilibrium was completely thrown off and he fell back down to the floor.

"LEAVE MISA ALONE!!!" screamed Light.

B ignored his request and forced Misa to bend down. He then put his hand up her nightgown and began to slowly and gently finger her.

"How does that feel honey?"

"Stop you bastard!" Misa wanted to kick B so bad but her legs were handcuffed together making it extremely difficult to move.

B chuckled as he stuck his fingers further inside her. Misa whimpered softly. B stuck another finger and then another. Misa was starting to sob and turned her head from L and Light, too ashamed to look her friends in their faces. B took notice of this and removed his fingers he snatched Misa's underwear down to her knees and began to lick at her wet hole, lapping up all of the juices.

"No! Get your tongue out of there!" Misa screamed.

Light was twitching all over, he didn't recpricate the feelings that Misa had for him but he did like her as a friend, and as her friend he felt guilty about being powerless to stop this abuse. Light tried to lunge again at Beyond but at his present state moving was difficult. Tears began to swell up in Light's eyes, he felt that he had failed her. B had started to lick with even more intensity, Light could not bare to watch and turned his head while letting the tears come.

B had finished with the oral stimulation and had rose to unbutton his pants. He looked over at L and smiled, his mouth dripping with Misa's fluids.

"Mmmm….she tastes great L. Completely delicious. Light, have you had the pleasure of tasting her yet?" taunted Beyond.

Light began to sob softly, keeping his eyes fixated on the wall next to him. L just sat there with his usual deadpanned expression, inside he felt extreme pity for Misa but he would never let it show, instead he turned to Beyond.

"I am not impressed by this show of sexual cruelty, Beyond. It will take a lot more than witnessising rape to envoke a reaction out of me."

B gritted his teeth angrily. _Damn you, L! You WILL beg for my mercy if I have to burn this city to the ground! _B yanked his pants down and rubbed his hard cock. He pulled Misa by her hips and rammed himself into her.

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" screamed Misa, it felt like razor-sharp knives had just pierced her vagina.

B was ramming into poor Misa like a rocket, with every thrust blood gushed out of her.

"KYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA !!!!! TAKE ALL OF ME YOU LITTLE VIRIGIN BITCH!!!"

"LIGHT!!! PLEASE HELP ME!!!! HELP ME PLEASE!!!!"

Light could keep his resolve no longer. It was like a flood gate had burst inside his heart, hearing Misa's desperate cries for help was the tip of the iceburg. Light collapsed to the ground, wailing loudly.

"I'M SORRY MISA!!!" Light screamed/sobbed. "I….I CAN'T HELP YOU!!!...MISA!!!"

L simply looked at the floor.

Beyond's thrusts and rough handling proved to be too much for Misa and she simply lost conciousness. B paused and looked down at her. He got angry and pulled out, B walked over to Misa's face and began to jack off, he came all over her face and then spat on her.

"Weak ass little bitch! Couldn't even hold out enough for me to properly cum."

Light had stopped crying and was rocking back and forth looking at Misa.

"So…sorry….so…..terribly….sorry." he muttered as if in a daze.

"Light are you ok? Snap out of it! This exactly what Beyond wants us to do, don't give in to him!" scolded L.

"SHUT UP!!!" screamed Light. "Misa was totally violated and you don't even care! I didn't love Misa, but she didn't deserve this!!!"

"What's done is done, Light." Replied L quietly.

Light looked at L in awe.

"What's done….is done?" repeated Light. "A girl was brutally raped and all you can say is 'what's done is done?'"

"Umm excuse me, if I may correct you Light…" said Beyond.

He pulled out his favorite blood soaked knife and stabbed Misa in the middle of her back. She eyes flew open and she stuttered with mouth agape. Light and L watched in horror as B pulled the knife out of her back and began to stab her repeatedly in her back, arms, legs, and finally the back of her head. The knife made an ear-wrenching sound as it bore through her skull.

"Brutally raped AND murdered." Corrected Beyond with a smile.


	12. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Light stared in horror at Misa's bloody corpse. The woman had died with her eyes open, her face permanently fixed in an expression of fear. Light's face paled and his head started to bob back and forth, he fell to the side, unconscious. The shock of witnessing a brutal rape and murder had proved too much for the teenager.

"Hmm…he took it rather well wouldn't you say L?"

L's expression had not changed but inside he was truly sickened by what he had just witnessed. He knew that Beyond was sadistic but he had never realized how much so, having just seen it for himself he really did begin to fear for his life. However; L was confident in his thinking abilities. _B is out for blood, that much I can deduce, the only way out of here is to kill him. But how? He's my backup and specially trained by Whammy's. Perhaps I could find a way to contact Watari…no…Beyond is anything but stupid he would never slip up as to make it possible for outside contact. I wish Watari was here…he always made me feel so much better…much safer… I have to try something to buy Light and I more time…_

"Beyond…I somewhat understand your dislike for me. But what about Watari?"

"What about him?"

"Why do you blame him for A's death?"

"He's the one who started that accursed Whammy's House in the first place! That old geezer got rich off raising orphans like livestock and forcing them to abandon their own hopes and dreams and aspirations in order to be like you! His prize winning steer!"

"What are you talking about? Watari loved each and every one of us."

"Loved you maybe. Every time he came to see us it was always 'L did this' and 'L did that' as if the sun didn't rise and the Earth didn't turn until you gave it permission!"

"Beyond…" started L.

"Aww hush, I'm tired of talking to you…I'm tired period. I'm going to bed and you don't you dare try to pick that lock, cuz if you do it'll be your last miserable day on this earth."

Beyond turned and walked towards the door.

"Nighty-night, L."

The door slammed shut.

L was left alone with his thoughts. _Lawliet, what are you doing to do? Dammit, I've never been at a loss before! Beyond probably has this place filled with wire taps and surellance cameras. Think L think…you need to get Beyond in a position where he'll untied you…wait I got it! This will be dangerous but if I play my cards right then I can finally get the chance to bring this nightmare to an end. However I must be fully functional to do this…I haven't had sweets for a while and it's sheer willpower that's keeping my awake right now…I need to go to sleep…I'll be rested and focused tomorrow, B won't make a move tonight so I don't have to worry about a sneak attack. Yes…tomorrow…tomorrow…_

L allowed sleep to wash over him. He slept peacefully that night, dreaming about cakes and cookies and other sweet treats.

The sun's golden rays never got the chance to wake Light or L the next morning. Light's hazel eyes opened to the sight of a clean but dim room. He could no longer make out the shape of Misa's body, which indicated that she had been moved. _Misa…_

Light lifted himself up and looked over at the detective. L was curled up in the fetal position, his bangs blowing with every deep exhale from L's lips. L's deep eye bags and pale skin made him look like a sleeping panda bear. Light decided not to wake him just yet, he looked so peaceful, the man deserved to get some rest. Light yawned and scooted closer to L. L was no shoulder to cry on, but having him there made Light feel much better he supposed it was the fact that L was another human being, as he did not consider B to be human.

_That…thing that murdered Misa wasn't human, nobody could be that cruel and unfeeling, except for perhaps Kira, but he's not Kira. Those eyes of his, they really were red…just like Misa had told me…but why…maybe L knows…yes he had to know…they lived in the same orphanage together._

Light nudged L with his foot.

"L! L wake up! I have to ask you something!"

L grumbled and opened his eyes.

"What is it Yagami-kun? I'm still sleepy." said L, groggily

"Tell me everything you know about Beyond Birthday."

"He was one of my successors…his best friend killed himself and he blames me for it."

"Successors?"

"Yes, and that is all the information you need…anymore and you might uncover my true identity."

"I don't give a damn about your identity! All I care about is avenging Misa, and saving our lives!"

L rolled over, his back facing Light.

"Leave it alone, Light."

"What?! No way! Not until Beyond Birthday is dead!"

"Leave it be, Light, please trust me on this."

Light thought about it for a second and nodded. Appearently L had some sort of plan and Light wasn't about to pry into the situation further, he was sure it was going to work, it was _L's _plan after all.


	13. The Great Escape

Beyond was walking towards the room he kept L and Light in. Last night while the two were sleeping, B had cleaned up their room and removed Misa's body, carefully buring her in a shallow grave. Beyond was looking forward to today, because It was L's last day alive, Light's too but he cared more about L. Beyond pulled a key from his pocket and unlocked the door.

"Hello my little ones." Greeted Beyond.

Light growled deep in his throat, he threw B a threatening glance.

"Heh heh heh." Chuckled B. "Light…my little Abercrombie model…its very good to see you too this morning."

"What do you want you evil son of a bitch!"

"Watch your tone, or I might have to wash your mouth out with soap." Chided Beyond. B slinked over to a silent L, who was still curled up in a fetal position however his black-grey eyes were open and staring into nothingness.

"Mmm….L….you look so sexy in this position…" whispered Beyond. He bent down and patted L's head. L looked up at him and cradled his head in B's hand.

"Beyond Birthday…" purred L softly. He gently placed his lips on the palm of Beyond's hand. B quickly snatched his hand back with a look of pure confusion on his face.

L rolled over onto his back and stared up at Beyond, he tried his best to put on a sexy face. L wasn't familiar with such things; however the girls in his personal collection of adult magazines did know, and so he decided to copy their expressions.

"Can I have some sweets now? L has been a good boy like BB wanted." L said, his voice was pure velvet as he spoke.

Light had been looking on with horror at first, but it slowly began to sink in what the older man was trying to do and now it took Light all he had in him to keep from bursting out in laughter at L's attempts to be seductive. Beyond was very much confused and could only stare at the detective. _What the hell is going on here? Stockholm Syndrome?L wasn't like this yesterday…is this some sort of joke?_ A million questions raced through B's mind. L pulled himself up on his knees and pouted, his plump lips stuck out as far as possible.

"L wants to have some fun with B-kun and Light-kun…" L stopped pouting and looked at B, his head cocked to the side. "But B-kun doesn't wanna have fun with L-kun and Light-kun." His voice dropped to a whisper and the velvety tone once again accquired. B was at a loss for what was going on here, but seeing L pouting and sprawled out on the floor was turning him on. He glanced over at Light, who was scowling at him. B put on his signature smirk, _I don't know what L is up to, probably trying to seduce me…however…I can't resist the urge to mess around with him…L is scrawny and he hasn't had any sweets for a while so he won't put up much of a fight if I untied him…besides…if he does, I'll just kill him. I haven't had any decent ass since that Akiko girl, I deserve it for coming this far…_

Beyond took out a key and uncuffed L. L flung his arms around B and adopted a sweet innocent tone to his voice.

"Yay! B-kun and L-kun are gonna have so much fun!" L slide his hand down B's chest, making his look-alike shudder with anticipation. "Does Beyond-kun like it when L-kun touches him like that?" L whispered in B's ear.

"Nnnmmm…" moaned B. His face becoming flushed. Light looked on completely unfazed. _Play it for all its worth L, _thought Light to himself. L began to kiss B's lips and cheeks. As L rubbed B's back and continued to whisper about how he'd let B be the seme, he slowly worked his hand towards the knife in B's back pocket. _ I hope I can get this knife and kill him and end this ridculous charade._Just as L, had grabbed the knife handle,B pushed L away with such a force that not only did he lose his grip on the knife but that he was flung directly into Light.

"Nice try, L. I knew something was up…you really think I'm some kind of moron don't you?" spat Beyond, angrily.

L shuffled to his feet and helped Light up to his.

"You must be some moron, Beyond. You just let your captives free." L grabbed Light by the arm and took off running towards the open door with Beyond in hot pursuit.

_DAMN YOU TO HELL, L!!! But this is my fault…I shouldn't have fallen for that crap…although a part of me wishes you were serious. No matter…I caught you once and I can catch you again…nobody has ever escaped from Beyond Birthday. I do enjoy a good chase Lawlipop, and when I do catch you…you can be sure that we'll have some "fun"._


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE

This is for every one who has favorited or has read my Death Note fan fics. I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I have a lot on my plate now, and I'm being stretched a little thin. Next week I will be updating both Lawliet & Comapany and L After Beyond Birthday. Again, I apologize for the wait but rest assured the stories HAVE **NOT** BEEN ABANDONED OR DISCONTINUED.

Thanks for your support and understanding,

BeyondLawlietBeyondCompare


	15. High Stakes Wager

L and Light was running through the maze of hallways, turning this way and that way.

"L, where are we going?!" asked Light breathlessly.

"I don't know. But be on the look out for a doorway or an air vent or anything!"

"Look dead ahead!" exclaimed Light. He pointed towards a door to the right.

He and L stopped in front of it. L twisted the doorknob violently, but it was locked.

"Dammit! Dammit! DAMMIT!" shouted L, he punched the door in anger. This whole ordeal was starting to take its toll on him.

"L…" said a singsong voice. "You can't escape from Beyond Birthday…"

"He's getting closer!" said Light.

"C'mon!"

L yanked Light forward, testing the knobs on every single door they came across in the never-ending hallway.

"I'm coming to get you…."

"Is he chasing us?! I don't hear his footsteps!" asked Light.

L turned the knob on another door, this one was unlocked and they both tore into the room and closed and locked the door behind them. L's pale hand was trembling has he leaned his head on the door. Light was whimpering in the background.

"L!" screamed Light. L looked over at the teen and saw that he was starting to cry. "I wanna go home!! I want my mama!! I want my mama!!"

"Shut the hell up or he'll find us! Do you wanna get us killed?!"

"I WANNA GO HOME!!!! I-I-I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!! I DON'T WANNA DIE!!!!"

Light's howling became too much for L to bear all the anger and the frustration and the hoplessness of the situation began to swell up in L. He released a powerful punch to Light's jaw, knocking him down to the ground, he stood over Light, his face a mix of fear, anger, and a hint of insanity.

"DON'T YOU DARE CRACK ON ME YOU CRYBABY PIECE OF SHIT!!!!! I'M SCARED TOO BUT DAMMIT LIGHT GROW A PAIR BETWEEN YOUR LEGS AND HELP ME ESCAPE!!!! IF ALL YOU'RE GONNA DO IS CRY, THEN I'LL JUST KILL YOU HERE AND NOW BECAUSE I DON'T HAVE TIME TO BREASTFEED YOU!!!!!!!

Light was holding his jaw and sobbing quietly. L spotted a small window in the corner and yanked Light over to it. They both looked down and was amazed at what the saw.

"We were on an island this whole time?" asked L.

"I think we're on top of a large rock formation surrounded by water." said Light.

"….like Ryker's Island…" L said to himself.

Light turned to L.

"Do…do you think we could survive the jump?"

"There's probably sharp rocks at the bottom. If we do, the likelihood of sustaining severe or perhaps life-threatening injuries is over 80%."

"I figured as much…despite the fact that I would prefer to live, the chances of that happening in this situation are slim to none. That being said, if I must die today, I would rather it be of my own accord, rather than murdered by some maniac."

"I couldn't agree with you more, Light."

All of a sudden the sound of ax chopping door entered the room. Both men glanced back and saw an axe making its way through the door. Chunks of wood flew everywhere and a face appeared in the gaping hole in the door. B appeared, his mouth twisted in a sick looking smirk.

"Heeeere's Backup!" He continued to hack away at the door, laughing like a demon from Hell.

"It's now or never, Light!"

BB burst through what was left of the door.

"Now"

The two captives took a step back and charged at the window.


	16. Hope

Glass flew everywhere. Beyond could hardly believe his eyes.

"They…jumped…" he whispered.

B ran to the window and looked down. The waves were crashing against the rocks and the two men were nowhere to be seen. B stood frozen in the window for a while, a dark scowl began to form on his face.

"Damn them! Just when I had the chance to eliminate L, he pulls a stunt like this! Jumping out of a goddamn building!"

B sank to the floor, his head in his hands.

"I worked so hard for this…all those years of planning…ruined!"

He got up and looked down again at the waves, then something caught his eye. He peered closer and caught a glimpse of a something brown coming up out the water. The figure was moving around in the water frantically, splashing about here and there. Just then another figure popped up out the water, this one was black and moved much slower. The two figures moved towards each other. B's eyes lit up with anticipation.

"They're alive?! The black one must be L and the brown one must be Light. L's moving around pretty slowly, he must be badly injured."

B's crooked mouth curled into a cruel smile.

"The dream lives on."


	17. Retribution For Past Transgressions

L's head shot through the surface of the water. As he gasped for air as he started frantically searching for Light.

"Light! hhaw Light, where are you?"

L searched for about 10 minutes before heading towards the rocky shore. His clothes were soaked and he was freezing. L pulled himself up onto the rocky banks, L's bare feet scraped up against the rocks, peppering them with tiny cuts, they began to sting from the saltwater.

"I need to find Light..." he murmured quietly, resting. His chest slowly rising and falling as he struggled to catch his breath. L tried to stand but his legs gave way and he sank to the rock below him. He was beginning to feel light headed and fell asleep. L's eyes flew open when he heard the roaring of a motor boat. He tried to stand up and held onto the rock for support.

"Hey! Hey! Coast Guard! Over here! Over here!" screamed L as loud as he could. The boat was still for a moment and shined its headlights towards L. The boat roared again and sped towards L. It got to the banks and man stepped out. L limped over to the man, clutching to the man's shirt and gasping frantically.

"Thank you! Thank you! Please...I was taken hostage...by a madman...he's after me...please...don't let him kill me...he murdered a girl...another boy was with me...we jumped from the window...I couldn't find him..." L's breathing became labored. He buried his head into the man's chest and started sobbing. As his tears fell on the man's shirt he noticed odd splotches...red splotches. He took a step back from the man and noticed that he was wearing the exactly same sweater he was, but it was covered with blood. L looked up at the man's face, which was covered by his shaggy black hair, he began to smirk.

"No...no...NO!" L screamed as he turned to run. His feet torn and bleeding. Beyond started up the bank after him, cackling maniacally swinging his knife around L's legs.

"KYA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! Give it up L! You're mine now."

L tripped over a rock and fell, as he hit the ground his hand fell on a sharp rock he wrapped his hand around it. Beyond, stood up over him and kicked L onto his back. BB's evil smirk was outdone only by his red glowing eyes.

"You haven't got very long, L. Any last words?" B licked the blade of his knife, all of a sudden L's numbers suddenly stopped going down.

"What?" whispered B.

"Go to hell you bastard!" shouted L, he threw the rock at B's head as hard as he could. B didn't fall but it was enough of a shock for him to drop his knife. L grabbed it quickly and slashed B across the chest.

"Ahh!" B's blood spurt onto the rocks. He glanced up at L. His numbers were increasing, rapidly.

"You silly little fucktard." said L. He kicked B in the stomach. B fell, he stared up at L. His eyes were wild, the look of insanity washed upon L's face as he spun the knife between his fingers. At that moment B felt something he hadn't so many years, fear. L hovered over him and smiled a sickly sweet smile.

"Think you're tough shit now huh L?" B slowly got up to his feet, trying to intimidate L. L clutched the knife in his hand, he was standing at his full height which was 6 inches taller than B. L smiled again.

"I always was."

L rushed into B and stabbed him in the stomach. Blood spurted from B's mouth and onto L's shirt. B backed up, holding his wound. He looked up at L.

"Heh...heh..heh...ha ha ha ha ha HA HA HA HA HA HA!" laughed B. L smirked and licked the blood off the knife. "How does it feel, L? The velvety texture is heaven on the tongue isn't it?"

L frowned slightly.

"You're just ahh...you're just like me, L...and I'll live forever inside you..." B's wound began to bleed even more, he sank to his knees.

"You're a liar. I will never be you!" L shouted. He began to stab wildly at B. Blood flew everywhere, L began to laugh and pick up the pace. He was so into what he was doing, he didn't even notice the Whammy's House helicopter descending near him.

"Is that L or Beyond?" asked Aizawa. Watari looked down at the man.

"HA HA HA HA HA HA! Die Beyond! Burn in hell you bastard! HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

"What has happened to my L?" murmured Watari.

The helicopter landed, L looked up and began to smile. Matsuda hopped out and called to L.

"L! Are you ok?"

L dropped the knife and ran up to Watari, who had gotten out of the plane.

"Watari...I did it...Beyond won't bother us anymore...let's go home Watari..." L rambled. Watari took a step back and simply stared at L.

"What have you done?"

"I-I got rid of the evil..."

Soichiro got out of the helicopter.

"Where is Light?"

"Light? Light is dead...at least I think so...he never came back up...out the water."

"WHAT?"

Watari pulled out a blanket and wrapped it around L. L was shivering and babbling on about blood.

* * *

**One Week Later**

"How has he been?" asked Watari as the nurse led him down the long hallway.

"He's been quiet in the mornings, its the nights when he's a problem. He screams about how Beyond Birthday is inside him, telling him that they're just alike."

"I see."

They stopped in front of a room, 626.

"This is his room."

The nurse opened the door, Watari walked in and sat in a chair in the corner of the room. The white padded walls sent a chill down Watari's spine. L was sitting the opposite corner wearing a straightjacket softly banging his head against the wall.

"BB lives inside of me...BB lives inside of me...BB lives inside of me..." L chanted to himself.

Watari forced a happy tone. "L, I came to see you! Everyone at the Task Force and Whammy's House sends you their prayers and hellos. They'll come see you."

L turned his head slightly. "Am I still L?" he asked.

"To me you will always be L, but Near is going to take over you're position as The World's Greatest Detective."

L smiled to himself and turned back to his corner.

"But I'm still L...BB is lying...BB, Watari proved you're lying...I'm not you BB..."

"Does BB talk to you, L?" asked Watari.

L turned around full circle to face Watari.

"BB lives inside me..."

Watari got up and hugged L. He fought back tears.

"That bastard did this to you...I'll never forgive him...I'll never forgive him for taking my son away from me..."

L began to rock back and forth and resumed his monotone chanting.

"BB lives inside of me...BB lives inside of me...BB lives inside of me..."


End file.
